Olhos Vermelhos e Verdade Sangrenta
by Kamii-chan 8D
Summary: O que seria uma visita casual de L para BB fez com que o Detetive ficasse com medo da verdade; se não capturasse logo Kira, seu amado seria morto. L x BB, Shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

_Kami: L!! -pula em cima-_

_L: -cai no chão- Boa tarde, acho G_G_

_Kamii: Primeira fic com você, tá feliz_? :3

_L: Sim! _

_Kamii: Então, avisos 8)_

_L: Death Note não pertence à Kamii, nem nenhum dos personagens citados nessa fanfic. É shounen-ai, ou seja, romance h x h leve._

_Kamii: Se não gosta, comporte-se! :O_

_L: Boa leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

Olhos vermelhos o encaravam, em um rosto pálido e curioso.

Era como encarar um espelho, ou uma foto em que a falta de luz fez com que as próprias pupilas se dilatassem e o sangue dos olhos ficasse aparente, deixando-os avermelhados.

Mas era isso que aqueles olhos eram, não é verdade?

Olhos de sangue; o sangue de todas aquelas pessoas que aquele ser a sua frente matou, sem demonstrar piedade.

L poderia encara-los por horas e horas, mas, mais uma vez, BB iria fazer o mesmo com seus olhos negros, e a intensidade do olhar do outro o incomodava, de algum jeito.

-O que faz aqui... L? – sua linha de pensamento foi cortada pela voz de seu 'clone', que pendia a cabeça para um lado, em curiosidade.

-Visita. – disse, e sentou-se ao lado do outro, no banco branco da 'praça' da Instituição. – Não é o momento mais apropriado, uma vez que estou trabalhando em um caso no momento, mas acho que faz tempo que não venho. B.

Beyond Birthday pendeu a cabeça para trás, encarando o nada; L viu que este passou a segurar os próprios dedos com força, contraindo-se.

-Sim, não sei se irei sobreviver – foi o que respondeu. Sabia que o nervosismo de Beyond vinha do fato de que seu 'clone' estaria em perigo; mesmo que dissesse que não gostava de L, ambos sabiam que eram o mais próximo de 'amigos' que já tiveram – o inimigo consegue matar várias pessoas sem nem ao menos toca-las. Não seria difícil para ele me matar, também.

L observou os olhos escarlates do outro voltando a encara-lo; pôde ver sua própria reflexão nos espelhos vermelhos e fundos que eram aqueles olhos.

-É a primeira vez que não está seguro sobre sua vitória – disse BB, posicionando seu dedo polegar sobre seu lábio inferior; cada movimento era calculadamente idêntico aos que L fazia – será que vai ser dessa vez que o poderoso Detetive L irá falhar?

-Talvez, mas isso não significaria que você iria vencer, BB.

-É verdade, não muda muito meu passado na Whammy's, nem o fato de que você me venceu no caso de Los Angeles.

Beyond gargalhou.

L estreitou os olhos quando ouviu a risada do outro. Lembrou-se então de que já ouvira Mello chamar a risada de BB de "Risada de Shinigami"; era até assustadora, se avaliada de algum ângulo.

Era algo que BB não tivera a vontade de copiar de L: sua falta de risadas.

-O caso em que está trabalhando... É o caso Kira, não é?

L encarou o outro, um pouco surpreso. Mas isso não fez com que mudasse seu tom monótono de voz;

-Sim.

-Todos estão conscientes da existência daquela pessoa, inclusive os idiotas desse manicômio – BB suspirou, voltando a segurar com força seus dedos – ele faz com que o que eu fiz pareça incrivelmente banal. Espero que ele não leia muitos jornais antigos, não concorda?

-B... – L sentiu um aperto no coração.

Não, não era um ataque cardíaco, estava certo daquilo. Seria... angustia?

Por que estava angustiado?

-...Meu caso é famoso. – disse BB, calmamente. L fitou-o.

Sim, o BB Case de Los Angeles era famoso; várias pessoas ouviram falar do assassino que supostamente devorava os restos de suas vítimas (mesmo que L não tivesse certeza de que aquilo era verdade; os corpos deBelieve Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen e Backyard Bottomslash foram encontrados mutilados, mas nada que comprovasse que BB tivesse comido-os) e tinham medo de sair nas ruas.

Mesmo que contra a polícia local, artigos sobre o serial killer saíram em jornais e revistas, e Kira poderia vê-los.

L abriu ainda mais seus olhos negros; _B estava em perigo._

-O que foi, L? – Beyond Birthday riu – está _preocupado _comigo?

Então o detetive encarou mais uma vez os olhos grandes e vermelhos do outro, com bolsas negras, como as suas.

Não queria perder aqueles olhos.

_Não queria perder BB._

Colocou quase que inconscientemente sua mão direita, pálida e gelada, sobre o rosto quente de BB, que deu um sorriso afetado.

-Sim, você está preocupado. Não quer me perder, quer? Não me importo em apostar geléia, se erro.

L reconheceu aquela frase; Misora dissera-lhe que ele gostava de usa-la.

-Correto. Não há necessidade de apostar, muito menos de dizer que está errado – concluiu, encarando o outro, que deu um sorriso.

-Você esta querendo me prender? Pode me ganhar?

L puxou a gola da blusa branca do outro para perto de si, até que encostou seus lábios nos de BB, que não ofereceu resistência.

Quando se separaram, viu que BB lambia os próprios lábios. Olhou-o, curioso.

-Sabe tanto quanto eu que açúcar é o melhor tipo de proteína para o cérebro – este explicou, inclinando-se para L, e passando a lamber os lábios do outro – eu acreditava que geléia era o melhor tipo de doce, mas acho que estava errado. Oh, bem.

L mantinha a boca semi-aberta, enquanto tentava capturar seus sentidos por completo.

Tinha que pegar Kira rapidamente, ou BB seria pego antes...

* * *

_Kamii: O primeiro chap. foi curtinho.. ^-^'_

_L: Sim, curto demais o.o -coloca dedo na boca-_

_Kamii: Não pedi pra concordar comigo, branquelo olhudo _

_L: Não use palavras grossas .-._

_Kamii: Boomm... Reviews, povo! =DD Posto o próximo chap no dia 26 de Abril ^^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kamii: Eu... terminei... *cai morta*_

_BB: L, ela..?_

_L: Vai ficar bem. Foi sobrecarregada, esqueceu de editar a fic antes e resolveu fazer isso de madrugada._

_BB: Oh, bem... Recados...  
_

_L: Death Note não pertence à Kamii, muito menos nenhum dos personagens. Essa fic é shounen-ai, ou seja, h x h leve._

_BB: Por favor, leia o primeiro chap. para poder entender esse. _

_

* * *

  
_

-Como é?! – L teve que afastar um pouco sua cadeira giratória para não ouvir tão nitidamente o grito de surpresa de Matsuda ao ouvir as ordens que o chefe da Polícia acabara de receber – Instalar ESSE NÚMERO ABSURDO DE CÂMERAS na casa do chefe?!!

-É necessário para o sucesso desse caso, - L respondeu, enquanto comia um sundae de morango coberto de... Morangos – E não precisa ficar tão assustado, Matsui; O mesmo número de câmeras será instalado nas residências de todos os três suspeitos principais.

-Mas... mas isso é uma invasão de privacidade!! Como acha que Raito vai gostar disso?

L revirou os olhos em desânimo. Era claro que Matsuda se importava com Raito-kun um pouco mais do que o normal... Mas será que poderia ser _mais óbvio que aquilo?_

-Matsuda... – O Chefe de Polícia Yagami-san mostrava apreensão em seu rosto cansado, L reparou sem muita curiosidade – Devemos fazer o que Ryuuzaki disser que é preciso, e se eu sou suspeito...

-Para ser mais sincero, acredito que toda sua família seja suspeita – L continuou, brincando com os morangos que deixara na taça de sorvete para comer por último – seja como for, se pudermos monitorar as atividades no interior da casa sem levantar suspeitas, creio que pegaremos o suspeito certo com mais rapidez.

"_E assim, impedir que __**ele **__seja a próxima vítima..._" – O pensamento de L estava um pouco mais além da irritação de Matsuda ou a compreensão de Yagami-san. Um pouco mais perto de... Beyond Birthday.

Ele então levantou-se e pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça clara que sempre usava, indo em direção à porta de metal que dava à saída da sala de observações; parou perante a porta e levou o celular que carregava ao ouvido, ligando automaticamente para Watari.

-Watari, confirme o número de câmeras no quarto de Sayu-chan e Yagami-kun – disse, e depois de ouvir a confirmação de Watari, ouviu o gemido indignado de Matsuda, que ainda estava sentado no sofá escuro, ao lado do Chefe da Polícia Yagami-san.

-Ryuuzaki, posso fazer uma pergunta..? – a voz rouca e aflita do Chefe de Polícia fez com que a mão de L que já tocava a maçaneta da porta parasse por um minuto.

-Sim?

-Por que você parece tão aflito em pegar Kira rápido? Você está assim desde quando tomou dois dias de ausência...

L então abriu a porta e pôs seus pés em direção da saída, novamente;

-Yagami-san?

-?

-Não irei responder a isso.

-Porque não??

-Porque então eu estaria mostrando a fraqueza de L para um suspeito de ser Kira. – os olhos negros e sem expressão de L encararam o nada por alguns segundos.

E então ele saiu da sala.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

BB abriu os olhos cor de sangue; suas bolsas negras debaixo deles – tão negras quanto as de L – estavam mais aparentes.

Ele então sentou-se na cama de lençóis brancos aonde estava deitado e piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Depois suspirou.

Todas as manhãs ele levantava com a esperança ridícula de que não estava na Perpétua, de que ainda estava livre.

Que ilusão inútil.

Ele então trocou suas roupas por roupas idênticas as que acabara de usar; idênticas ás de L e esperou pacientemente até que o homem de branco – branco como tudo que tinha naquela maldita prisão; paredes brancas, chão branco, móveis e lençóis brancos – chegasse e o liberasse para o pátio.

Minutos depois, ouviu um "clang" vindo da porta – o cadeado sendo aberto.

-Tenha um bom dia, Beyond Birthday – o homem com camiseta e calça brancas sorriu tolamente depois de escancarar a porta do quarto de confinamento de BB, e já saindo para abrir a porta seguinte.

"_Um bom dia..." – _Era o que pensava, enquanto ia em direção ao pátio da perpétua, que parecia mais uma praça imensa onde presidiários que nunca teriam a chance de voltar à sociedade conversavam e passeavam, ou sentavam na grama verde para fazer algo inútil – _"Ele não veio hoje, não tem nada de novo. Que belo dia."_

Foi então que parou abruptamente e virou seus olhos cor de rubi para encarar algo que chamava atenção de vários ; um dos presidiários estava caído no chão branco do pátio, as mãos agarrando a camiseta branca e seu rosto contorcido em dor.

"_Ataque cardíaco", _- BB pensou, e no minuto seguinte o homem estava morto.

* * *

_Kamii: *murmurando em seu leito de morte* Muito... curta..._

_BB: Sim, você deveria se organizar mais._

_L: Uhum._

_Kamii: *tendo um AVC* Vou fazer... Maior... No pró...xim..o... chapp.._

_BB: Que bom. Reviews?_

_L: *tentando reviver a Kami com massagem cardiaca*  
_


End file.
